


Rest Rest Perturbed Spirit

by mediumrawr



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumrawr/pseuds/mediumrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XIII prompt: spooning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Rest Perturbed Spirit

Kalinda woke in an unfamiliar position. It wasn't that she never stayed the night with any of her past lovers - in fact, her favorite partners were always the ones that kept going until they were both exhausted beyond moving. But they tended to respect her boundaries and have boundaries of their own, meaning they tended to sprawl out on their side of the bed and her on her own.

She was not used to being cuddled or whatever _this_ was. She shifted automatically away from the body pressed against her back, but the arm draped over her side tightened. She stopped. Her partner's breathing had not changed. Apparently Alicia was incredibly possessive even when she was still asleep.

_Alicia_. That bit was new. Kalinda knew she wasn't the most self-reflective person in the world, but somewhere after total heartbreak over breaking Alicia's heart and probably during total heartbreak over being cut out of Alicia's life, she had realized something. She had not moaned and cried about it. She had gotten incredibly drunk for one night and she had added it to the list of things about herself she tried not to think about, and then she had moved on. Mostly.

Enough.

Alicia shifted again, pulling Kalinda tighter against her, and Kalinda didn't fight it. It hadn't been nearly enough at all, she thought, then warned herself to stop being sentimental. But still, she felt something here, tucked into this larger, older woman's embrace, that she hadn't felt in so long she wasn't even sure what it was. It made her want to... well, to _not leave_ , at least.  
Kalinda considered. There wasn't really any harm, was there? She wasn't needed anywhere, and it didn't seem like Alicia was in any danger of waking up. A few more minutes... and she liked Alicia's bed, anyway.

It turned out that just lying there was pleasant and comfortable and so on but also _incredibly boring_. And _oh look_ , that was her phone on the nightstand. Maybe she could just reach over, take it, make sure it was muted of course, get back to Diane about that thing, maybe do a little other work...

Her arm twitched.

"Don't even think about it," she heard.

So maybe Alicia was already awake.

"You're staying right here." There was a smile in Alicia's voice, and Kalinda smiled too. A little. She reached out for the phone anyway, until Alicia's pale hand, warm with their body heat, closed around her own arm.

"Alicia."

"Kalinda, there's nothing urgent on that phone."

Kalinda sighed at that. She complied, lowering her arm, but she still had limits. She could feel her body tensing and her features going cold, and she couldn't stop herself.

Behind her, she felt Alicia move abruptly, but she refused to turn around to look. Then she heard Alicia's voice no more than an inch from her ear. "Tell you what - we'll compromise."

"Mm?" said Kalinda. She could already feel herself opening back up.

"You'll stay right here, just like this - " and Alicia paused to nip at Kalinda's earlobe, a sensitive spot she had discovered last night and apparently determined to exploit at every opportunity, not that Kalinda was exactly complaining - "and I'll keep you entertained."

"Deal."

"Thought so," said Alicia. Her fingers snaked up and then back down Kalinda's arm, brushing the inside of her elbow with the pads of her fingers and then the inside of her wrist with one keen nail. Kalinda inhaled.

She watched that pale hand circle around her own, wondering at that feeling, and she felt the reassurance when Alicia's hand squeezed hers just once. Occasionally she felt out of her depth with Alicia, like the other woman knew things about her even she didn't. She preferred it the other way around, usually.

Alicia began to move their hands, together, toward Kalinda's chest. Kalinda's eyes followed. "We're doing this together," Alicia said, always the insufferable romantic, and then kissed her hair. "Use my hand," said Alicia.

"What?"

"I want to watch you make yourself come," Alicia said. "And I want you to use my hand to do it."

That actually sounded pretty hot. Alicia, she had learned last night, was surprisingly imaginative in bed. Kalinda slipped her hand around Alicia's and put it against her own stomach. She felt the breath from Alicia's laugh against her neck and then Alicia's half-coaxed fingers tracing the outline of her navel.

"Starting slow today?" Alicia teased.

"Who knows how long you might keep me stuck here," Kalinda retorted.

"Could be all day."

Kalinda did laugh at that. There were words she almost wanted to say but didn't really know how to make herself believe. She told herself to focus, and began to lead Alicia's hand up her chest to the underside of her breasts. Kalinda always thought you could tell a lot about a person from their hands, and Alicia's looked as fragile as porcelain but always moved with total certainty.

She showed Alicia's fingers how to tease her left nipple without pressing down too hard and showed Alicia's palm how to cup at the underside, where she was more sensitive, and then she went back to the fingers and showed them just how far to twist her nipple, hard enough that it really did hurt, and she bucked back against Alicia's body - the whole rest of her lover, that she had almost forgotten was there. Alicia's legs pushed back into hers automatically, and Alicia's breasts squeezed against her back.

Her voice a little forced, Alicia asked, "Good?"

Kalinda showed her the same pattern again for her right breast, and bucked even harder this time, and Alicia bucked right back into her.

Alicia answered her own question. "Good."

"Mm-hmm," said Kalinda. She brought Alicia's hand even higher, groaning when she made Alicia's nails scratch just so lightly along her throat. 

Kalinda put Alicia's fingers against her mouth. One by one, she sucked in the index finger, the middle finger, and the ring finger, lathed them with her tongue, and gave each one a parting nip between her teeth. She liked the game too much to turn her head, but she knew - knew from the way Alicia had gone silent - that her lover's eyes were fixed just like hers on the sight. Of course, she knew Alicia was thinking something ridiculously dewy-eyed about them. She decided it was time to fend that off.

She tightened her hold on Alicia's hand enough that it must have been uncomfortable and then she dragged it forcefully all the way down her body and put it between her legs. With her direction, Alicia's fingers had no trouble finding her clit. They pinched it together, and Kalinda groaned.

"Like that?" Alicia asked.

"Hard," Kalinda said. "I don't break." She demonstrated again, and this time Alicia put some force behind it.

She rocked back into Alicia. She needed more of that. She pushed Alicia's palm into her clit and began to stroke it back and forth under her. And then Alicia pushed harder, and Kalinda froze.

Her hand released Alicia's. She dug it into the sheets instead. Her breathing stuttered.

"Stop?" asked Alicia.

"No - no."

"All right," said Alicia, resuming her motions. "I've got - I've got you."

When one and then another of Alicia's wet fingers dipped inside her, Kalinda only moved enough to give back a long moan. She wasn't contributing much to this, but she just felt - she felt - _damn_ it. Alicia pulled both fingers out, then added the third and pushed back in. She kissed the back of Kalinda's neck and rubbed her breasts along Kalinda's back. Kalinda just blinked.

This was so good, but she wasn't like this. She liked to take, to move, to watch. But her lover, pushing into and against her, surrounded her, shielded her, gave her everything...

"What you said last night," she whispered, still staring at Alicia's hand inside her.

"What?" Alicia _hmm_ ed in her ear. "That you're so astonishingly beautiful?"

Kalinda frowned. "Not that."

"No? What else did I-"

Kalinda clenched down hard on Alicia's fingers. "You know."

Alicia leant forward, right over her ear, and said, "I love you."

She shivered. She clenched down again. She felt her hand make a fist on the sheets. That was part of it, yes. She felt _loved_ here, felt _happy_ even, really happy, but there was something else. "Not that."

Alicia's thumb pressed down on her clit. "I forgive you," she said.

That was it. She curled in on herself and Alicia curled around her. Her body was doing something mostly familiar but she felt stuck in her head with an ecstatic voice that was mostly her voice just saying _I'm safe I'm safe I'm safe I'm safe I'm safe_. For a moment she had a vision of them from above lying there, completely together, and as she came back to herself she knew that she really was that thing she'd always kind of snorted at - _in love_ \- and it might be a while before she could say it but she had found someone who would wait and for a few seconds everything, everywhere, was perfect.

They took a few seconds to bask in themselves, and then Alicia released her and went to stand.

"You didn't get off," Kalinda protested.

"Oh honey," Alicia said. "We're not done. We're just relocating to the shower."

_In love_ was right.


End file.
